The present invention relates generally to an electronic typewriter having data storage and editing capability, and more particularly to such an electronic typewriter capable of printing only a single line of characters of a text which is stored in a text memory in the form of plural groups of character data representative of corresponding plural lines of characters of the text.
An electronic typewriter is known in the prior art, which has a text memory for storing a batch of character data that are transferred from a keyboard and representative of multiple lines of characters forming a text or document. Usually, such an electronic typewriter is operable in an edit mode wherein it is possible to edit the stored character data through the keyboard, so that the edited text is printed out. In this type of typewriter, the printing of the stored text is effected in one of two selectable printing modes. In one printing mode, all lines of the stored text, i.e., the entirety of the text is printed. In the alternative mode, the printing of the text is started at a desired line part way through the text. For example, a predetermined number of lines as counted from the beginning of the text are not printed and the remaining all lines are printed. However, the known typewriter indicated above is not capable of printing only a desired single line of character of a stored text. In the case where a previously stored text is edited for some changes, there sometimes arises a need of printing only a single line of the edited text for some reason or other.